


Ye Bible of Spycommander

by hannahmoone



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Youtuber AU, a bunch of aus to be honest, and they were roomates (AU), this is my first work god i hope im using ao3 right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmoone/pseuds/hannahmoone
Summary: The book of Spycommander (Kane/Deacon) stuff I have written. Contains a lot of gay, be warned. Currently all fluff, no angst.





	1. Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 1/8/17, for an ask from an anon on kanendeaconbeyondthegrave. Uses clockwork versions.

"Wait, you're alive?!"

If clockworks' masks could have emotions, Kane would have a small, pained smile on his face. Deacon's would be of surprise - he wasn't dead?

"Yes, I am..." Kane's voice box sounded messed up - more broken and robotic, distorted a bit. His uniform was torn - you could see robotic parts, some wires, where Kane had been attacked.

"I... Oh my stars, Kane..." Deacon ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Ow. Deacon, you're hitting my wires," A small chuckle could be heard in the supreme commander's voice, obviously somewhat happy that he was back with Deacon, and that the other had not died in that year of time.

Deacon pulled away from the painful hug, realizing he should probably get Kane somewhere safer to sit - he was just in so much awe... so much surprise that he was still alive, a year after he'd been attacked. How had he not died? Who knows, who cares. They'd be back together again, and that was all that mattered to Deacon now - the Armada, back together again under the smartest clockwork's rule.

"So. While you were away," Kane moved his head onto Deacon's shoulder, causing a small eep between the sentence, "I've been controlling the Armada. It's been... hard."

Kane made a weak laugh.

"Now you know. But, I was thinking, when we got back... I could rule the Armada again?" Deacon nodded.

"I just... I'm the happiest person in Valencia right now, since you're alive," Even though Deacon seemed distant while he said that, that was true - he was probably the happiest in Valencia, considering the rest of the skyway's state.

"Let's just get back to the Machine."


	2. Chirps of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/9/2017, late at night/early in the morning (1:05 am help), based on the 'Person A and B cuddle up and person A falls asleep. Person B then falls of the bed laughing because person A is sleep talking gibberish.' prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does use the clockwork versions of Kane and Deacon.

Kane made a small giggle as he nuzzled against Deacon, seeming to get sleepier and sleepier as the minutes passed. The small sounds his voice box made also suggested that the commander was in need of some rest, a small chirp waltzing into his giggles and occasionally in his speech.

So when Kane had fallen asleep, gone silent and stopped moving, it came to no surprise to Deacon that his commander had fallen asleep. Although clockworks tend to look dead when they sleep. Deacon sighed, now having an entire clockwork chaining him down on the bed. While it was cute, he liked moving, not staying still as a statue for whoever ended up falling asleep beside him. 

A high-pitched, cute chirp suddenly sounded, cutting the silence in half. Then, he apparently had tried to talk, but it pitched up and down, making the word unrecognizable, and ended in a small series of chirps. Deacon had to cover his mask's mouth with his hand. 'Oh my stars,' Deacon thought, 'Kane sleep talks.'

"Nobody told you the - chirp, chirp - birds - chirp chirp - oooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh?" Deacon had started to almost roll onto the floor - the long 'oah' bending in pitch, with its cracks here and there - because _gosh, that made no sense! His own commander, making no sense!_

'It's too cuuute,' he thought, giggling, before he landed on the floor with a _thump_ and realized he had giggled himself off the bed, more chirps coming from him.

This went on for several hours, Deacon laughing at the weird sentences and pitch-bent words that had been born of Kane's sleep-talking, wishing he could jar up this cute moment forever, just listening to the melodic chirps of the supreme ruler and having laughed off of the bed, not worrying about which island they were destroying, whether or not a flower crown was good to wear at this moment, everything being good and serene and Deacon just wanted the seconds, minutes, hours that this spanned to be repeated over and over again.

Eventually, Kane woke up to his own chirps and Deacon having fallen asleep, on the floor, next to the bed.

A content chirp sounded from Deacon's voice box, and if his mask had emotions, Kane would've grinned.


	3. This Is What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/9/17, again, at like... 2am this time. Based on the 'Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like "I'd never let you go" and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.' prompt from otpprompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU is here. Sorry for spamming the chapters, but since they're done, hey, might as well post them.

Kane had a headache, and Kane wasn't going to just walk and fall over and probably pass out. So, of course, he called on his friendly neighborhood boyfriend, Deacon to carry him upstairs.

Sadly, Deacon was known to also be the friendly neighborhood playing-around-at-inopportune-time guy, which meant Kane? Kane got to be scared to death 1000 times because Deacon was both at the same time.

"Deacon, I swear if you fake-drop me agaaaaaa- STOP IT." Kane groaned, as Deacon, once again, fake-dropped him.

"Okay, okay..." Deacon grinned.

No, he was not going to stop it. He was going to repeatedly do it and end up probably getting hate from Kane, but, who cares? They both knew they loved each other, and nobody can stay mad at their significant other for more than a day.

_**"DEACON I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS,"**_ Kane screeched.

"Oh, but don't you know, I'd never really let you goooOH MY STARS I'M SO SORRY KANE!"

Deacon had accidentally hit Kane's head into the stair rails.

"...this. This is what happens when I ask you. To carry me. Up the stairs," Kane replied with a small smile, and Deacon was ready to either die for real, or die from laughing.

"You're lucky I love you this much, or I would've kept my promise to break your kneecaps."

"You're smiling, though," Deacon giggled.

"Shut up... just continue carrying me."

For the rest of the trip up, Deacon didn't fake-drop Kane anymore, and when he had finally gotten Kane into bed, he kissed his forehead. Kane blushed.

"...goodnight, Kane," Deacon replied skittishly, before turning out the lights in the room and shutting the door to leave Kane alone with his headache.

"...god, I love that dork."


	4. There, I Said It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started writing on 4/4/17, at 11:00pm, and finished 3/23/18 at 7:23am. Based on the prompt of 'Imagine both/all members of your OTP/3 are famous on YouTube and other social media sites. The members of your OTP/3 do a collab with each other, and do a Q&A thing. Person A ends up confessing that they have a crush on Person B/C. What happens next is up to you.' from otpprompts on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU again. Buckle up, this is over 2,000 words.

Kanectic uploaded a video: 'Q&A Collab with Deaconed Coming Soon!'

"Hello once again and welcome to Kanectic!" Kane enthusiastically announced. He had on his signature white wireless headphones, in the same set with a black patterned background. "As always, I'm Kane, and today I have a special announcement to make regarding my close friend, Deaconed, or Deacon! Since the convention is coming up and I have to fly over to Deacon's country, we decided that we should do a Q&A together. We'll be looking through Twitter, Facebook, and the comments on our respective YouTube videos. Remember, you can find me on both at Kanectic also, and Deacon at Deaconed as well. Anyway, sorry for the small video, but I will still upload my 2nd daily video also! I will see you guys later!"

Deaconed uploaded a video: 'Collab with Kanectic, Q&A and more!'

"What is up mates, I'm Deacon! This video is, um, very important to me," Deacon nervously laughed and shuffled around in his seat, without any of his gaming equipment on. "Kane and I have decided to, ummm... collaborate with each other and make a Q&A since Kane is flying over here for the convention!" Deacon shimmied his hands at collaborate. "Um, anyway... you guys can leave your questions on Twitter, Facebook, or on this video! When you do, you'll, ummmm, get a chance to be featured on the video! You can find us on our respective channel names, me at Deaconed and Kane at Kanectic on both platforms! Seeya in the next video!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon sighed, feeling the heat slowly rise up to his cheeks. No way was he gonna make another recording to announce a collaboration with Kane. They had always been close friends since they had met each other an astounding 2 years ago, but more recently, Deacon had found himself having thoughts about Kane that crossed the boundaries of friendship. Then again, YouTube had come up with a name for close relationships, bromances. But when Deacon thought about Kane and him being categorized in that... Deacon felt like someone had struck a minor chord, a sour note that he hated.

"God, what am I doing like this, getting a crush on Kane..." Deacon sighed. "I just hope nobody asks about how we feel about the other during the Q&A session."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneconed News uploaded a video: 'Kanectic and Deaconed Doing a Collab?! | 'and more!' Missing From Kanectic's Video Title?'

A girl with light blonde curly hair spun around in a swivel chair, staring at the camera with her light blue eyes. "Welcome back to the Kaneconed News channel, with your host, yours truly!" The nameplate of 'Melody' showed onscreen. "Today we have some great news. Kanectic and Deaconed have announced a Q&A collab, which means, we can ask them questions... and ultimately play at our own favorite ship! But that's not all. Deaconed's video seems to be hinting at something more... deep. First of all, Deaconed's title seems to have a 'and more' blatantly missing from Kanectic's title... and, in his video, he keeps 'umm'-ing, which, if you watch Deaconed, he rarely does in regular videos. Does this mean something we do not know?!"

A sharp knock happened in the recording.

"Well, time to get going! This has been Melody of Kaneconed News! Seeya next time!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

2 days later, Deacon awaited Kane's arrival in the airport. He anxiously shifted in place, but soon spotted the brown-haired YouTuber. He brightened up and smiled, and when Kane's eyes met his, he felt another burst of happiness. Kane dropped his luggage to wrap Deacon in a friendly hug.

"Oh, Deacon. How long the days without you have felt..." Kane chuckled. "In all seriousness, thanks for agreeing to pick me up from the airport here. Last time I called a cab to you... I swear I almost died."

"It's fine, bro! Cmon, let's get your luggage into my car," Deacon tilted his head in the direction of the exit and picked up some of Kane's belongings, before they both walked off to his car.

While walking, Kane decided it was best to ask about the Q&A video.

"Are we gonna stream the Q&A tonight, when we get to our hotel, Deacon?" He chirped.

Deacon nodded. "Only if you want to."

Kane started to feel a small warmth on his cheeks. "Alright then, Deacon."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Aaand... done! Time to stream and record, then," Deacon smiled. Kane got onto Youtube on both his and Deacon's videos, and Deacon had the job of Twitter and Facebook, as well as the livestream.

"And 3... 2... 1..." Kane inhaled.

"Hello once again, fair audience, and welcome to Kanectic! As always, this is Kane, and today I'm here with the fabulous Deaconed, or Deacon!" Kane grinned, gesturing to Deacon.

"What is up mates! Um... yes, what Kane says is true, I am Deacon!" He smiled. "And today we're doing our Q&A session, where YOU guys sent us questions on Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube! Shall we, uh, dive right in?"

Kane nodded. "Our first question of the day comes from Ceratidge on YouTube. They ask: What are your real names? Well, actually, my real name is Jacob."

"My real name is Blaze," Deacon remarked.

"But we prefer being called Kane and Deacon! Alright, now, our next question is from Dandeti. They ask: What do you think of the Kaneconed community? Well, personally, I find it completely fine to ship us, just know that we aren't actually together. It's also a great way for the community to, um, bond and find something to relate to each other over. You, Deacon?" Kane looked over and saw Deacon hiding his head in his arms. "You... alright there?"

"The Kaneconed community is fine. Next question," Deacon's voice seemed a bit weak.

"Um... alright. This question comes in from... from... Fry... Fryjetoc. God, that's hard to pronounce. They ask: Do you guys have any tips on how to do a YouTube channel? Well, first of all, just be happy and loud and make it your goal to brighten someone's day! You don't need high-quality stuff to start recording, either! Both of us started from the bottom 4 years ago, so," Kane looked over at Deacon. "And realize that someday, if you do weird stuff with another YouTuber, you may get shipped with them," Kane laughed.

"Y-yeah," Deacon sighed, "anyway, our... our first Twitter question directed at me is..." Deacon's eyes widened. "How do you feel, um, about Kane..?" He started screaming on the inside. Gotta make this quick, he thought. "I think he's, uh, a really, really... a really... existy guy! And, um, he's... super cool..."

"Deacon, are you blushing..?" Kane looked over at the other in surprise.

"NEXT. QUESTION!" Deacon yelled, hiding his face yet again.

"Um... okay. This one is from Astalama. They ask: Are you guys ever going to play Prop Hunt together, seeing as you both make GMod videos? Well, we will try to! We love hearing from our audience on opinions on things we should play, especially if they're multiplayer."

"I agree as well," Deacon interjected. "Plus, from what I've seen other YouTubers do, that seems really fun!"

"Alright, now, this one comes from..." Kane sighed. "Kaneconed News," he was obviously dreading the text. "They ask: Deacon, do you like Kane?" Kane looked over at him, with eyes that seemed to expect a 'no' from the other.

Deacon immediately felt a pang of disappointment. He didn't want to lie, nor did he want Kane to get upset. So he just stayed quiet.

"Deacon?" Kane inquired once more. Deacon stayed silent.

"Deacon, are you alright with answering the question?" Kane asked.

"I... I..." Deacon stammered. He then decided to muster up the courage to say it, but, no courage was coming out.

"Deacon, do you actually-?"

"YES I LIKE YOU!" Deacon got up from the bed and ran out of the camera's view.

"Deacon!" Kane started to follow him, then hesitated. "We'll... we'll be right back," he sighed, hitting the key to change the screen to a 'We'll be back' screen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, on a Discord chat...

 **Kaneconed News:** OMG Deacon actually confessed!!11!1!11!!

 **Astryllxx:** are you gon make a vid on this Melody?????

 **Kaneconed News:** of course!!!!!!! our otp is real guyssssssssss

 **Okasi9:** Yay!!! Shall I make more fanfic for this occasion?

 **Kaneconed News:** I'll link you guys to the stream!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0

 **Nebby:** Thx Mels!!!

 **Okasi9:** Thank you  <3

 **[Deacon voice] Gay:** oh my god

 **Astryllxx:** must waaaaatch omh,,,

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deacon was in the bathroom, embarrassed. He had locked the door behind him, so Kane wouldn't yell at him. A knock was heard on the door.

"Are you mad at me..?" Deacon asked.

"Of course not," Kane just wanted to get into the bathroom.

"I... I'll unlock the door, then," Deacon stepped up to the door, then hesitated to unlock it. Thoughts of doubts were running rampant in his mind, but he tried ignoring them. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"You... you really like me?" Kane asked, a hint of a blush dancing on his cheeks.

"I do... have for several months now, really. It's just been... harder to hide, recently," Deacon laughed. "I know... hopeless, of course... you could never li-"

At that moment, Kane grabbed Deacon's arm. "No, I could. And just not tell you. E-ever. And hide it deep inside my heart," Kane sighed.

"...are you implying..?" Deacon looked Kane in the eyes.

"Yes," Kane seemed to hiss.

Deacon and Kane just stared at each other for a few minutes.

Deacon averted his eyes. "Um, Jacob, not sure if you realized, but we have a stream to get back to..."

Kane let go of Deacon's hand and laughed. "Right... but now that channel..."

"Hey, let's not get worked up. We have an audience to get to," Deacon sighed. He threw open the door, and went back to the beds, where Kane followed shortly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneconed News uploaded a video: 'SPUR OF THE MOMENT VIDEO: DEACON HAS CONFESSED!! | Kaneconed Is OFFICIAL?!'

The camera was shaky and low quality, indicating this was on her phone. She was out on her porch. "Guys, this is BREAKING NEWS! As of today, Deacon has confessed ON STREAM to Kane!" she squealed, not making an effort to conceal her excitement. "I'll be updating you later, but for now, this is Melody of Kaneconed News, signing out!"

In the description was the link to the stream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The stream changed from a 'be right back' screen back to the camera, Kane sitting back down on his bed.

"As you may have seen moments ago, Deacon... confessed to me. And... I'm not lying when I say that I'm not sure if I don't like him, either," he sighed.

The chat was running rampant with many fans freaking out, some spamming 'KISS', the mods trying to manage everything.

"So... what I have decided... is that... Deacon... I like you too," he warmly smiled.

The chat went wild.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after the stream, things were stiff between Kane and Deacon. Between the confessions made and how huge a romantic relationship would be for people countries away, they were... suddenly stressed.

"Jacob, I-"

"You're sorry again?" Kane stared on at him. "I'm sorry too, but... feelings are not meant to be repressed," he sighed.

"We're countries away," Deacon argued. "It's like... it's like I'm cursing you!"

"Love is _not_ a curse!" Kane yelled back.

All fell silent.

"We should... we should go get dinner together," Deacon stood up. "I'll pay the bill."

"Sounds delightful," Kane stiffly replied, getting up and preparing his things.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kaneconed News uploaded a video: 'Kaneconed Is Official!! | What Now For Shippers? What Does This Mean For Us??' 

Melody swung around in her trademark swivel chair. "Welcome back to the Kaneconed News channel, with your host, yours truly!" The nameplate of 'Melody' showed onscreen, once again. "Today we have some great news. Not just great - totally FANTASTIC news!" Melody squealed once again. "As you can recall, yesterday Kanectic and Deaconed held a Q&A live, and something magnificent happened! Here's the footage!"

"Alright, now, this one comes from..." Kane sighed. "Kaneconed News. They ask: Deacon, do you like Kane?" Kane looked over at Deacon, who was silent. "Deacon?" Kane inquired once more. "Deacon, are you alright with answering the question?" Kane asked.

"I... I..." Deacon stammered.

"Deacon, do you actually-?"

"YES I LIKE YOU!" Deacon got up from the bed and ran out of the camera's view.

"Now, obviously, this would not be a Kaneconed News video if only ONE HALF had confessed!" Melody giggled. "While Deacon was off-screen, we think Kane had a realization. Roll more footage!"

"As you may have seen moments ago, Deacon... confessed to me. And... I'm not lying when I say that I'm not sure if I don't like him, either," he sighed. "So... what I have decided... is that... Deacon... I like you too," he warmly smiled.

"So now BOTH mutually like each other, which is GREAT NEWS for us!" A fanfare played in the background. "But what does it REALLY mean for all of us out here? It means that we must CELEBRATE! By celebrate, that means that I have privately messaged Kanectic and Deaconed about how we should do everything now, and Deaconed talked to me about it while they were supposedly dining together. By unanimous decision, we have decided that we are no longer allowed to write NSFW, or draw it, past this point! We have also decided that fanart and fanfic is allowed, as long as it is safe for work. We have agreed that the fanfic CANNOT contain leads to as if they had did it or not, whether it be a previous night, happening, or was going to, which means by their wishes, the Sinful Spycommander fanfiction on Midnightelligence will be going down in about 32 hours. To make everything less of a headache, I have compiled a full list in the description, as to not drag out this video - or make the writer's hands tired!" She laughed. "But that's nothing too bad. Anyway, this is Melody of Kaneconed News, signing off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god that was very long and my hands hurt
> 
> Here's the promised new story! This has been months in the writings (almost a year lol) and is FINALLY DONE AND OFF MY MIND SHEESH. Most of it was procrastination and not knowing where to go with it, but it seems being awake really damn early in the morning causes the ideas to flow wow! Thanks for reading, and tell me if it's great or not!


End file.
